In a case in which apparatuses for extracting coffee continuously keep the temperature of a heater relatively high after power is applied thereto, coffee may be immediately extracted. However, a problem in which a great deal of energy is consumed to maintain the heater at a high temperature may occur. However, in a case in which the heater is not preheated, the preheating time is required to extract coffee. Thus, a problem may occur in which the waiting time for extracting coffee is increased, thus causing inconveniences to users.
In addition, in a case in which die casting heaters are used in apparatuses for extracting coffee, the response time of the die casting heaters is long. Thus, a proper method of controlling a heater is required.
With regard thereto, Patent Document 1, described in the following related art document, discloses apparatuses, such as a coffee machine, or the like, and a method related thereto.
Patent Document 1: Korean Patent Application No. 2009-0099050 (Date of publication: Sep. 21, 2009)